


i don't know when, i don't know how; but i know something's starting right now

by wtfoctagon



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfoctagon/pseuds/wtfoctagon
Summary: “You shouldn’t come back anymore,” Misaki sighs, shifting on her crossed legs and picking at the small bits of sand and gravel trapped between the crevices of the rock underneath her. Pinching out shards of tiny worn amber, she looks up, half-hoping to see empty waves lapping at the rock, but the wide-eyed mermaid only blinks at her, resting her chin on the rocky edge of the cave lagoon.“It’s not safe,” Misaki insists again, wrapping her hands around her ankles and drawing them a little closer to herself. She’s pretty sure the mermaid can understand her, from what she’s been able to tell so far. She hopes so. Otherwise she’s just been spending her afternoons sitting alone in a cave talking to herself, for all intents and purposes.





	i don't know when, i don't know how; but i know something's starting right now

**Author's Note:**

> a simple misakanon mermaid au drabble, inspired by nerdy-arty's wonderful art on it: https://twitter.com/carmoofle/status/1024344184621215744
> 
> the selkie au inspired by their previous aquatic-themed misakanon is still on its way lmfao 
> 
> lyrics are from the reprise of Part Of Your World!!! honestly the reprise is so underrated i love it more than the song itself

“You shouldn’t come back anymore,” Misaki sighs, shifting on her crossed legs and picking at the small bits of sand and gravel trapped between the crevices of the rock underneath her. Pinching out shards of tiny worn amber, she looks up, half-hoping to see empty waves lapping at the rock, but the wide-eyed mermaid only blinks at her, resting her chin on the rocky edge of the cave lagoon. 

“It’s not safe,” Misaki insists again, wrapping her hands around her ankles and drawing them a little closer to herself. She’s  _ pretty  _ sure the mermaid can understand her, from what she’s been able to tell so far. She  _ hopes  _ so. Otherwise she’s just been spending her afternoons sitting alone in a cave talking to herself, for all intents and purposes. 

The mermaid just brings her arms up to rest on the ledge, pressing her cheek against them as she tilts her head in kind of a  _ why-not  _ motion. The thin and translucent scales on the backs of her arms and edges of her jaw shimmer like a slick film, kind of like the surface of a bubble in sunlight or and well-polished opal— her sky blue hair falls all over her shoulders, somehow looking only a little damp and impossibly fluffy. 

“Because,” Misaki grumbles, “someone could catch you. This isn’t exactly the most well-hidden place, you know, it’s part of a public beach. And like— you can’t honestly trust me not to sell you out myself. I’m broke. I could really use the money.”

She’s ashamed to admit the thought has crossed her mind once or twice. She’s only human; and a mermaid like this one, with beautiful blue-violet scales shimmering on her tale, all pristine and intact— the info on her whereabouts alone would be enough to settle her student debt, and then some.

The mermaid doesn’t say anything— she just looks up at Misaki, blinking slowly, and Misaki can see her tail wave a little in the dark water. She wonders what she’s thinking, or if she doesn’t understand human speech after all. And yeah, it hurts, a little bit, the thought of this creature disappearing forever because Misaki can’t be trusted, but what’s that compared to her life? Mermaids shouldn’t trust humans. Misaki’s heard one too many tragic stories to feel good just letting this one keep coming back. 

But instead of swimming away, or recoiling, the mermaid just— she just  _ smiles.  _ Her dimples push in underneath the most charming smattering of freckles Misaki has ever seen, and sharp teeth poke out from underneath her lips— it’s— god, it’s so  _ pretty.  _ A naive part of her wonders what kind of monster could ever bring themselves to hurt such a beautiful person. 

(The more realistic part of her knows how easy it is for humans to strip away the person beneath the beauty to suit their own needs and call it “appreciation”.)

The mermaid props her elbows on the rock and reaches her hands out, beckoning with a smile. Misaki glances at them and then at her, a little hesitantly. Does she want… does she want what Misaki thinks?

“My… hands?” 

The mermaid nods, turning her palms up. Misaki groans.

“What did I just say about trusting me…?” she says, slowly lifting her hands into the mermaid’s. The mermaid honest to god _ giggles,  _ which is— which is outrageous, in this situation, frankly, and an outrageously pretty sound to hear. “Are you like this with every human you meet?”

The mermaid just giggles again, shaking her head as she runs her smooth fingers over Misaki’s knuckles and leaves a slightly silky trail of water. Her skin is just— so soft, like an ocean stone that’s been rolled in the waves for years. She lets go of one of Misaki’s hands to take the other with both, turning it up and tracing patterns on her palm with the tip of her finger.  

“Then why me…?” Misaki mumbles, trying not to tug her hand away when it tickles. The mermaid pauses to smile up at her with a raised brow, eyes crinkled warmly as if Misaki should already know the answer— and, okay, sure, Misaki  _ did  _ save her when she was hurt and tangled in a fishing net, but that’s not really something to be applauded for—

“Okusawa-san?”

_ Crap.  _ It’s Ichigaya Arisa, probably checking to see that she hasn’t gone and like… drowned with the rented scuba equipment or something. 

“You have to go!” Misaki hisses, scrambling to her knees and sort of flailing her hands at the mermaid in an attempt to tug herself away and push her back into the water. The mermaid grabs her wrist with a surprisingly strong grasp— for a second Misaki wonders how strong mermaids  _ actually  _ are— and pulls it towards her to  _ leave a kiss on Misaki’s palm. _

“Uh—” Misaki blinks rapidly as the mermaid lets her go and promptly disappears into the water like a falling ribbon. “What the—”

Hell? What? Did she just? Um?

“Okusawa-san?”

“Y-yeah! One sec!” she calls out on autopilot, still staring at her hand. It starts to shimmer, not unlike the thin scales on the backs of the mermaid’s arms, eventually glowing brighter and brighter like a glowing jellyfish swimming closer and closer to the surface. Eventually Misaki can make out two characters that the mermaid must have traced onto her palms—

_ Beautiful sound. _

“Kanon…” Misaki closes her fist around the letters and holds it to her chest as she stares out into the water. “Is that your name?”

The ocean doesn’t answer, save for the small sounds of water that bounce against the walls of the cave like echoed murmuring. 


End file.
